


Hollow without you

by angryoof



Category: Adora - Fandom, Catra - Fandom, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), catradora - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryoof/pseuds/angryoof
Summary: Highschool AU where Catra is on the footbal team and Adora is on the cheer team with Bow and Glimmer.Adora and Catra had a messy friendship "break up" a year ago and things arent any better between them.





	1. One year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii yall, this is just a short little intro chapter while I find my feet on how im doing characters and while I start building what I wanna do with it all. let me know what you guys think <3

Long brown hair flowed down over her face as adora traced the freckles of the sleeping girl with her thumb. Seeing her like this always made Adora smile, asleep, peaceful, not sad, not angry but content and calm. Her thumb traced the girls cheek down to her chin and began to run her thumb back and forth stroking the soft skin almost as if she was trying to remember every mark, crevice and feeling of her soft skin in case she never got to feel it again. Slowly she watched as the girls eyes began to slowly blink open and beautiful blue and yellow eyes looked up to adora with warmth and love. Adora slowly tucked the girls hair behind her ear out of her face. The girl smiled as she purred at the feeling of Adoras fingers run through her hair.    
  
*BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP*    
The alarm ripped Adora out of her dream in a dissatisfying instant. The harsh sunlight bled through her eyelids causing Adora to jerk up off her soft red pillow in an instant. Adora rubbed her eyes as she began to groan and yell at the alarm, 7:00am already? Ugh what she would give to be able to go back to bed for just a few more hours. She stopped rubbing her eyes as she slowly remembered her dream. “Catra” Adora groaned even louder, even when she is no where near Catra, she wouldn't leave her alone. She is certain her want to go back to bed has NOTHING to do with the dream of catra she just had… certain of it. Suddenly her phone beeped again but this time it was a message of her wonderful friend Glimmer. She met Glimmer and Bow only a year ago when they were trying out for the Cheer team, all three made it on the team and quickly became best friends. Well at first Glimmer was unsure of Adora as adora came from a public school called the Horde notorious for starting school fights with Bright moon, Glimmers Expensive and upper class Private school. But it didn't take long for Glimmer to see that Adora was different, kinder, stronger and more well mannered than those she usually finds at the Horde. 

“FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL ADORAAA LET'S GO BRIGHT MOON <3 <3 <3” 

  
Ah yes it's officially Adora, Bow and Glimmers second year in the cheer time so they now are required to do morning training as well. Adora peered around her room and saw the cheer costume laid out perfectly the way she does every single school night. Joining the cheer team and meeting Bow and Glimmer were the second best thing to ever happen to her. Second to… yeah let's not go there Adora shakes the brown Haired girl out of her head. Not today you don't get to ruin today for me Catra not yet. She slowly slips out of bed when her phone buzzes again 

  
“GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW OR I'M COMING OVER THERE” 

  
Okay Glimmer was done being nice Adora giggled as she finally texted her back letting her know she was in fact out of bed and getting some coffee. Adora was shuffling down her hallway when she heard the kettle whistling loudly in her kitchen as well as opening and closing of cupboards. Someone was in her apartment. Adora lived in shared accommodation since leaving the foster home but her roommates were constantly away at work so there was no way it was them. Adora tiptoed through the hallway trying to catch a glimpse of the intruder before they could see her, gripping her phone tightly in one hand and the other balled into a fist ready to strike but as she turned into the kitchen she saw it was no other then Bow. 

“ADORA YOU ARE AWAKE”

Bow jumped so high at the sight of the girl he almost landed on the counter behind him. Adora groaned   
  


“Bow what are you doing here?” 

she shoved past him to see the ready made coffee and cereal waiting for her. She looked up at him confused until he shyly explained 

“since school is starting later this year since well you know all the fires at the school and all” 

The Horde Highschool had set Bright Moon on fire at the beginning of the year, but Adora still firmly believes catra had something to do with it, she hated Bright Moon but anyway the students had to wait until the school was finished being repaired before they could start.

“well it marks one year today that you and Catra like” 

Bow looked at Adora sympathetically as he shrugged

“broke… up”. 

Adora spat out her coffee landing all over Bows Cheer top. 

“CATRA AND I DIDNT BREAK UP IT WAS A MUTUAL AGREEMENT TO NEVER SPEAK TO EACH OTHER AGAIN” 

But bow wasn't listening instead he was looking down at his coffee stained Cheer top 

“ADORA YOU GOT COFFEE ALL OVER MY TOP HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO TRAIN-” 

Adora was red faced as she slammed her coffee down onto the counter 

“AND ANYWAY WE WERE FRIENDS JUST FRIENDS YES WE LIVED TOGETHER AND I GET EVERYONE THINKS THERE WAS SOMETHING MORE BUT GUESS WHAT BOW TWO PEOPLE CAN BE JUST-” 

Bow started to pace around the kitchen, distraught over his now destroyed top 

“ ADORA HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO TRAIN IN THIS? ALL THE OTHER BOYS WILL LAUGH AT ME COULDN'T YOU HAVE SPAT IN THE SINK” 

Adora began to follow him not letting up her side of a completely different argument 

“AND EVEN IF WE WERE WHICH WE WERENT I DONT CARE ABOUT HER ANYMORE HER AND HER STUPID SMILE AND STUPID ‘hey adora’ CAN STAY FAR FAR AWAY FROM ME FOR ALL I CARE” 

Bow turned around to see the red faced blonde huffing and puffing right behind him. 

“Okay, let's make a deal, you let me use one of your cheer tops and I won't bring up the Catra break up again? Deal?” 

Adora rolled her eyes, he was just being nice and even so it's not like he would understand. Him and Glimmer despise Catra not so much Bow but they didn't understand the history Catra and Adora had and yeah, one year ago was the worst day of Adora’s life. She should be glad she has friends willing to support her through it. 

“Sure bow”

she spun on her heels as she grabbed a clean cheer top for Bow and continued to sip her coffee. 

“Hey Adora”

Adora looked up from her mug almost begging Bow to distract her mind right now 

“I'm sorry I upset you before I just know this day would be harsh on you is all” 

she slides beside him as they lean on the counter together and places her head on his shoulder 

“I know bow, and thank you for being here I really do appreciate it” 

Not a moment later the door clashes open as Glimmer skips into the kitchen wearing a matching cheer uniform.

“What did I miss?” 

Glimmer stares between the two. Bow begins to laugh as he recalls Adora spilling her coffee on his cheer costume and Adora begins to dramatically act out his break down over the stain to Glimmer. Maybe this year won't be so bad after all.

  
  


Catra was sitting on the floor, head resting on her hand as she began to look herself up and down in the mirror, the bright red and white Sports uniform and football Jacket slumped over her thin body a size too big and the bags around her eyes showed she hasn't slept well recently. She doesn't remember the last time she slept well. Probably the last night Adora stayed in the foster home. She pulled at the bags around her eyes hoping somehow she could stretch them back to normal. When all else fails she picks herself up and slowly walks to the kitchen where she was greeted by Scorpia.    
  
“Good morning Catra, I made your favourite coffee and cookies” 

Catra looked over at the freshly made cookies and steaming hot coffee, Scorpias cookies were always too sweet for Catra’s liking much like Scorpia herself really. So Catra snatched the coffee and went to sit outside. 

“I also made us lunch they have matching drawings of us on the paper bags i'll leave yours on the counter for you” 

Scorpia continued but Catra was already outside before she heard the rest.   
The foster home was on Fright street, and it surely did live up to its name. Their was incidents constantly happening in the street but very rarely will police bother to show up, unless more than one person dies they don't usually care. Adoras street probably has flash police vehicles protecting every inch of it for when someone complains that a stranger looks at them weirdly. Catra chuckles to herself imagining Adora in a fancy home surrounded by other fancy snobs. At Least Adora fits in there. It was not until a pang of jealousy runs through Catra’s chest she realises she has finished her coffee and is ready to go to Bright Moon. She places the mug on a broken side table (not wanting to go back inside and run into Scorpia) and leaves to school, she carefully avoids glass on her way thinking about how she knows Glimmers mum would be taking Adora to school today. She shakes her head trying to thrash out the thought of the blonde. This year she has to focus on two things and two things only 1) Making everyone who goes to bright moons lives living hell and 2) become quarterback for the football team. Catra enjoyed the football team, yeah they were mostly gross men who made fart jokes and spoke about all the school hotties (which Adora somehow is apart of) all the time, but they weren't as snobby nosed as the rest of the students, so she didn't mind. Plus when she does well and the way they yell her name and congratulate her… she feels almost content… almost. Okay maybe joining the team originally had something to do with Adora getting the cheer scholarship into Bright Moon, Catra didn't want her to be alone and was lucky enough to get a football scholarship. But she didn't play for Adora.. Not anymore


	2. The night you broke my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to explore what caused the final rift between catra and adora from the previous year and was struggling to continue to write until i finished this specific event. SO this is the events of the last night Adora spent in Fright street and what went down.

1 YEAR AGO   
Catra waited out near Adora’s favourite field. They were to meet at exactly 7pm. Since Adora found out there were horses here it instantly became her favourite place to be, so of course whenever catra wanted to talk to Adora she made sure it was here just in case even if Adora didn't want to talk with Catra she still would come to see the horses. Catra paced back and forth along the fence line fumbling words over and over.

“Adora i need to tell you something, recently I”

“ugh no no not recently it's been a long time actually but not like a super long time because that would be weird but you know you came into my life and you were so smart and pretty and we became friends really quickly and that was great and you mean alot to me but I” 

she groaned and kicked the long wispy grass beneath her. 

“This is a bad idea, terrible idea. What if she doesn't feel the same? And she hates me for it? And I lose the only person I have?” she slumps down onto her knees the moist grass dampening them. “No catra, Adora wants you to be more open with her, so this is doing that”

So much had changed for the two in the past few months since Adora got accepted for her cheer scholarship and so Catra naturally followed getting herself a football scholarship. But it was the first time she had seen Adora genuinely happy all around, Adora was constantly frustrated at The Horde High so to see her enjoying her classes made Catras heart warm. Yes Adora was making new friends and she despises their upper class snobby attitude but Adora promised Glimmer and Bow wouldn't get in the way of them, so for now she will just deal with it.

“High School friends arent forever”

Adora always says, 

“but you and I? That's forever” 

Catra felt a smile crawl upon her face. Catra and Adora forever. Its all she has ever wanted. It hit 7:15pm and there was still no sign of Adora, Adora was never late but maybe she was miraculously this one time and when she arrives she will miraculously feel the same way about Catra. Catra fumbles a nervous text to Adora 

*Hey Adora, you alive?*

There was no response but catra refused to leave the field in fear she would miss Adora and miss the perfect chance to tell her how she feels. Catra began to use her finger to draw her and Adora in the dirt, which she is sure Adora’s arty self would laugh at when she got here. As she drew she began to remember the first day she laid eyes on the sassy blonde. A small scared girl walking into the foster home holding the hand of one of the carers. Catra remembered how badly she wanted to run up to the girl and tell her not to be afraid. But people didn't like Catra, so she decided to stay put curled up in the corner until she was surprised by the little blonde walking up and plonking down beside her 

“Hi Im Adora”   
she had a big smile that almost covered her fear and laid out a hand to catra who reluctantly took it. 

“Im catra”    
Catra watched as the other kids began to whisper about the blonde girl befriending Catra and instantly Catra began to shy away thinking Adora would decide to ignore her like everyone else does but instead Adora patted Catras head beamed a big smile and said

“don't worry about them, I'll be your friend” 

Catra began to chuckle to herself thinking of all the pranks they pulled together, and all the nights when Adora had nightmares she would ask Catra to sleep in her bed. It happened so often it became a point Catra never slept in her own bed, instead curled up with Adora. 

8:25pm. Catra groaned as she furiously texted Adora again,    
*Hey Adoraaaaaa im at the field, did you forget?? I really need to talk to you, it's important*

What if she was with Glimmer and Bow? No no. catra shook the thought out of her head, Catra comes first Adora said that, and she wouldn't leave Catra out here to be with them. At around 9pm the wind started to pick up and Catra had to hug her own knees to try and keep warm, Adora will come, she wouldn't just leave me out here. Catra thought to herself over and over, visibly in denial waiting for her Blonde princess to come through. Any minute now she is going to appear out of the distance running up to catra apologising over and over for being late and having some big elaborate story which caused it. She will. She will come.    
10:36pm catra could see the reflection of the bright moon in her tears as they slowly trailed down her cheek. Adora wasn't coming. Catra picked herself up and took one last glance around at the paddock. Only horses staring back at her.    
“WHAT DO YOU WANT, I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING FOR YOU” Catra yelled at the unphased animals as she began her walk home. Catra could feel the breeze dry the tears on her cheeks as she walked down the dark road. Though she wasn't afraid, she didnt care what happened to her physically, she never really has. Maybe Adora got sick, or got hurt, maybe there was a reasonable explanation. Catra planned out exactly what she would do when she got back to the foster home, she would walk in make a joke to Adora about her not showing up laugh at her response and go to bed, she won't make a big deal, it will be fine. But nothing prepared Catra for what she saw as she turned into Fright Street. There was adora with her arm slumped over Glimmers shoulder with Bow laughing in front of Glimmers mums car. She was… with them.. 

“You should have known this would happen catra” her mind played over and over again. Of course Adora would choose them over her, they are everything she is nothing. Catra tried to sneak past the group quickly she was barely holding back tears as it is and she didn't want Adora to see, to see that she had that kind of power over her. But as Catra slipped by Adora yelled out her name and grabbed her by the arm pulling her over to the group. Catra flashed a fake smile and attempted to wipe any remains of tears off her face. 

“Guess what Catra!!”    
Adora was bright eyed and full of energy as per usual smiling back and forth between friends. 

“What Adora?” Catra sighed she didn't want to talk she wanted to run back to her room and pretend tonight never happened. 

Adora crouched down in front of catra and proceeded to jump up with excitement “I'M MOVING OUT” she yelled at the top of her lungs. Catras mind went silent. The trio continued to gush with excitement but Catra couldn't hear any of it. She was frozen in place the silence so deadly she could her the shatter of her own heart. The horrifying sound of her heart beating when she wished it wasn't. 

“Catra?”

“Helloooo??? Earth to Catra”    
Suddenly it was loud, too loud she could hear everyone yelling and laughing, the car engine sounded like a plane engine running right next to her ear. Adoras voiced squealed into her face as she grabbed catras shoulders.    
“I'm so excited im moving to the Brightmoon Estate, so ill be super close to school and glimmer and bow and -”    
“Away from me” Catra took a step back everything suddenly hitting all at once, the sounds, the noise, the lights from the car, Adora abandoned her meet up to not only be with Glimmer and Bow but was also leaving Fright street, leaving catra. 

“You will be away from me” Catra could do nothing but repeat the words over and over. 

Bow and Glimmer looked at Adora sympathetically and then back at Catra. Bow took a step towards catra and place is hand on her shoulder “Well Catra its just she can't be in the foster home forever and you know its a bit of a walk to school so-” 

Catra began to laugh, she wasnt laughing at them more at herself, how stupid she could of been to think adora really might like her back or would actually want to stick with her forever, of course she was leaving, she should of been prepared for this. But of course she wouldn't let them know that. 

“You really think I care? Move to the other side of the planet if you want i couldn't care less Adora”    
“Catra, don't be like that” Adora suddenly felt small, how did she not realise she would hurt catra so bad? As catra began to walk inside the foster home Adora followed her calling out Catras name begging her to talk to her. Suddenly catra stopped in her tracks as they reached the bedroom. She turned to see Adora watery eyes looking back at her, and part of her felt guilt she didn't want to see her like this but also guilty because a part of her enjoyed it seeing her hurt a fraction of the amount she feels right now.

“ You want me to talk Adora? I'm disappointed, I always knew you were a brat but to see you are nothing more than a snobby nose brat like the rest of those stuck up princesses out there” 

Adoras faced turned red 

“look catra I get you are mad at me but you don't even know them, don't bring them into this it's between us” 

Catra began to laugh as if Adoras anger was fuelling her, finally she is feeling at least something similar to what Catra was. 

“ you are right it is between me and you, and im glad you are leaving because I was sick and tired of your pathetic brightmoon attitude anyway” 

“God catra i'm a cheerleader it's what i have to be like” 

  
Catra raised one hand to her hip and held the other above her head as she mocked “goooo brightmoon yay, we are a bunch of snobby airhead bitches, yaaaaayyyy. Yeah im sick and tired of that bullshit too, it's so pathetic at first I was worried you were becoming like them but you always were. You are a dumb blonde who got a scholarship for shaking her ass in a miniskirt congratulations Adora” 

Finally all the anger was gone and guilt washed over Catra realising what she had just said. Adora said nothing as she grabbed a suitcase and threw her things in before storming out of the room. The guilt is too much as catra runs after her    
  


“Adora im sorry, I shouldn't have-”

  
Adora turned around tears flowing down her face flashing a look Catra has never seen before

“No you know what catra i'm glad I finally get to see what you really think of me, You know when I said I wanted you to open up more this isn't what I meant”

the words felt like daggers into catras chest remembering what tonight was suppose to be and what it ended up being and the anger flushed over her again. 

  
“Well i'm glad too” 

Catra spat. Adora shook her head and stormed out of the foster home and into glimmer and Bows arms. Her heart was beating hard and heavy and she fought back tears as she watched Adora get in the car and leave. Every cell in her body begging her to run out and scream for adora to stop and come back, please come back. But she didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is not really an extra chapter more so an add on, i will be doing more work on chapter 2 tomorrow (even though it will be labelled chapter 3 technically) and hopefully will have it up tomorrow night maybe? but until then let me know what you think?!


	3. ill try to be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the first day of school and Adora is not so ready to run into Catra but doesnt get much choice when they run into each other.. literally. some new students make things a tad awkward, Bow finds out some goss on the school fire, and Adora gets a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, i got hit with major writers block and hella insecure about whether I should continue or not but I did it!! hope yall enjoy as always let me know what you think.

Adora could feel the back of her legs burn as she attempted to stretch. The three of them groaned, none of them had kept up their training over the holidays. Suddenly Adora was snapped out of her mind of regret for not training when a tall girl with long black hair stood in front of the group “alright everyone, usually the cheer captain would lead training but as some of you may already know, Katie has left us so I will be taking lead until a new cheer captain is chosen”   
Glimmer chucked to herself   
“Thank goodness she was getting kind of annoying, she was so bossy all the time.” But adora wasn't listening as her eyes lit up. She finally had a chance to become the cheer captain. In previous auditions for the spot she was told she was far too clumsy to be relied on as the lead but she has gotten so much better and she enjoys being in charge. She pictured herself in the bright cheer uniform leading the team into a dazzling routine as everyone cheered and clapped for her.  
“She was always nice to me, and she would buy me ice cream after school sometimes”   
Glimmer rolled her eyes  
“That's because she had a crush on you Bow, you were just too oblivious to see it”   
“Oh god no, she was just being nice Glimmer sometimes people are just nice”   
Glimmer looked across the training field when her eyes caught a small brunette training among the football team.   
“Not everyone”   
Bow continued on but panic set in Glimmers mind, the last thing she wants is for Adora to see Catra and to have a bad day. Stupid catra.   
Bow grew frustrated as neither of the girls were listening to him and stood up   
“Hello earth to you two??? What's going on??”   
Glimmer instantly looked to Adora, what if she has already seen catra? But instead her eyes matched with the biggest smile she has seen Adora ever wear.   
“I'm going to try out for cheer captain”   
Adora squealed as she jumped up and rested her arm on bows shoulder.   
Glimmer smiled, Adora has wanted to be cheer captain since she joined the team and she would give anything to help her get it. That smile faded when she remembered the last time adora tried out and fell flat on her face numerous times just walking.   
“That would be so cool Adora you could like organise the routines and yell at people not listening which would be perfect for you”   
Adora shoved him away and as he stumbled back something caught her eye. The football team, not just the football team though. Catra on the football team. Almost as if she could feel it catra turns around and meets Adora’s gaze. A large wicked grin forms on her face as she mouths the words   
“Hey Adora”   
The smile on Adora’s face falls,   
Glimmer noticing what just happened jumps up and grabs Adora’s arm  
“Let's get to training, you wanna be in good shape for the try outs don't you Adora?”   
Adora follows Glimmer and grabs Bow’s hand so he would follow as well.  
“Yeah lets go train” 

Catra watches as the three friends walk away, oh yeah this year is going to be fun. She has barely started it and has already annoyed not only Adora but also Glimmer which is even better.   
“Listen up losers, since most of you haven't done anything but play games, eat pizza and drink on the holidays this week will be purely fitness training. I refuse to have a losing team AGAIN this year”   
Catra finished lacing up her boots and bounced up   
“Yeah well maybe if you put some of the decent players on the field we wouldn't have lost”   
The bitterness in Catra’s voice was too subtle for her to play off. It wasn't fair she was banned from playing the final game when she was caught stealing a seniors leather jacket last year. And well yes she did do it, but the senior was an asshole and Catra pulled it off so much better.   
The coach sighed, he most definitely doesn't get paid enough to deal with Catra.   
“Yes well maybe those players weren't thieves they wouldn't have to be taken off the field.”  
Catra rolled her eyes and walked over to the rest of the team.  
The fitness training was no problem to her as she didn't have anything else other than train over the holidays. She watched as the guys around her huffed and puffed and complained, chuckling to herself at how whiny some boys are.

Sweat runs down Adora’s face as she lays on the grass utterly exhausted, the sun beaming down on her didn't help. She let out a dramatic groan that causes Bow and glimmer to giggle.   
“Come on lazy butt you will have to have more energy than that to be cheer captain” Bow extends a hand down to Adora. She grabs it but doesn't attempt to stand.  
“I'm pretty sure im dying” Adora poses with one hand over her head as Bow attempts to pull her up.   
“Okay miss dramatic let's get to the change room”   
Glimmer reaches down and grabs adora’s free hand and helps bow pull her up. 

The water was warm down Adora’s back, almost like a warm hug around all her sore and aching muscles. She relishes in the feeling as its not long until she has to get out and go to her next class. She peers around the private shower room, The horde Highschool did not have private bathrooms like this it was a welcome upgrade. The horde change rooms were grey and concrete all over, daunting and dark. Where as at bright moon large white tiles with pink moulding surrounded her, clean white towels with the brightmoon logo in every private bathroom. She stepped out of the shower and reached for the towel, her eyes meeting the large mirror next to her. She gazed over her strong body, and wet blonde hair, and of course her stick and poke tattoo that she, glimmer and bow did on eachother. They each did a unicorn on their hips, they looked more like rainbow splotches but Adora didn't mind. They were connected at all times.   
“MOVE ASSHOLE”   
Adora jumped. Catra was in the change rooms. Of course she was, she trained too, no other reason. But still adora slowly moved towards the door and pressed her ear up against it. Wrapped in nothing but a towel as water dripped around her onto the tiles she listened.   
“Yeah well i'm next for the shower now.”   
Adora heard a girl sigh, yup definitely Catra. She could overhear her ex best friend mingling among some of the other girls, catching Adora by surprise. Catra wasn't one to mingle with the brightmoon students let alone anyone. Anyone but her that is. A pang strikes Adora in the chest. She remembers all the time they spent just sitting around talking to one another, doing nothing just sitting and chatting, whether it be about wanting to fly in a plane together or Catra’s dramatic fear of mice, they always had something to talk about. Adora’s memories were interrupted when the sound of Catra’s laughter rang through the bathrooms, a smile crept on Adora’s face. She placed a hand on the door, she had missed the sound of her laugh. Adora wanted to walk out of the bathroom and see what made the small brunette laugh so hard, but the thought of being face to face with catra made her stomach lurch. Not yet, she isn't ready yet. She isn't sure what she isn't ready for but whatever it is, she isn't ready. The sound of a door opening and closing catches Adora’s attention, Catra must be in the shower now. Adora scrambles to get dressed and jumps out of the bathroom almost slipping, hoping to get out before catra comes out. She turns the corner looking behind her making sure no bathroom doors open before she leaves when suddenly she runs into someone causing her to fall back.   
“What you expect me to just move out of your way?”   
Adora looks up confused and finds the displeased face of Catra staring back down at her.   
Her hair was tied up and reminisce of sweat on her forehead showing adora she hadn't showered yet. Her football uniform still too baggy on her but she had grown into them more than when she first got them. Despite sweaty and tired she looked beautiful. Adora gulped. Not yet, she can't do this yet. Their eyes stayed locked in gaze as catra squatted down in front of adora to her level. Adora could feel her heart beating hard and fast in her chest.  
“Hey Adora”   
Catra flashes a wink and then reaches out her hand for Adora. Adora couldn't help but soften and reach out to catras hand. Catras hand was warm, around hers and Adora couldn't look away from the touch. It had been so long and she had been so mad but yet in the moment she couldn't stop herself yearning to hold catra again. Catras laugh filled the bathroom again as she released adoras hand causing adora to fall back onto the floor.   
“You really thought” Catra placed a hand on her stomach and the other on her forehead as she continued to laugh.   
Adora felt like a sword was thrown through her chest. She smacked catras leg and jumped up   
“Fuck you Catra”   
Adora stomped out of the bathroom as fast as she could slamming the bathroom door behind her holding back tears. She ran back to her locker and opened it only to place her head on her hands inside unable to hold back the tears. 

Catra rocked back and forth on her heels relishing in her effect on Adora, at least when she pisses adora off she knows she makes her feel something. She glances up at the girls around her staring, she rolls her eyes and makes her way into the empty bathroom. Once in the privacy of the bathroom she looks down at her hand. The same one that Adora reached for and held. Adora’s hand was soft, it always was. Adora always made her feel whole when she held Catra’s hand, she always did when Catra was scared or upset. The same way a nice soft blanket can make you feel safe and warm. Catra turns the shower on, hoping to if not be able to wash away the memories of Adora she can at least wash the sweat off. As the water ran over her body she thinks of adoras wet blonde hair falling around her face. The only time she wore it down was after a shower, it always left Catra speechless. Catra thinks of her soft eyes staring back at Catra before and how badly she wanted to cave and to help her up and hold her. But that would have no effect on adora, being kind, honest and sincere got her nowhere with Adora. Plus she was still mad at Adora.

Catra had her math class next. She didn't mind math, the problems always had answers and solving them was always straightforward. Following steps in an equation she could do. “Digging deeper and painting or writing” as her art and english teacher would put it she could never do.   
Catra began to start the problems her teacher put on the board at the front. She hadn't reviewed any of her study over the holidays but it all came back to her pretty quickly.   
“Hey catra”   
Catra groaned, she forgot scorpia started at bright moon today. She wasn't eligible for a scholarship but when the school found out her parents were practically royal in the bright moon estate at some point they gave her a free ride in.   
“Awww is someone grumpy already on their first day?”   
scorpia leaned on to catra’s desk.   
“I'm trying to do my work Scorpia”  
catra pointed to the board.   
“Oh wow this is a lot different to what the horde teaches us, Catra can you help me?”  
Catra groans, all she wants is to do her math in peace.   
“No Scorpia just work it out okay”   
Scorpia’s smile dropped as she watched Catra furiously write down equations on her page. She suddenly felt small, she knew she was tall but looking around at all the students getting started on the problems when she could barely understand what the questions were, made her feel incredibly small. She felt her chest tighten, and her face get hot. The more she pushed herself to understand the question the harder it got to breath.   
Catra looked over and saw the girl watery eyed gripping her table.   
“Scorpia? Are you.. Okay?”   
Scorpia didn't speak, only shook her head clenching her eyes tight.  
A panic attack. Catra grabbed Scorpia’s hand and pulled her out of the classroom.   
She used to have them a lot when she was younger and when she first transferred to brightmoon. Adora always helped her. She lead scorpia back into the bathroom she was just in.   
“Scorpia look at me, its okay you are safe, im here, you are safe” Catra isn't sure on what to do, just to mimic what Adora had always done for her. Catra hesitated as she held her arms around scorpia. She felt scorpia’s breathing calm as she began to sniffle. Catra quickly pulled back out of the hug.   
“Don't tell people I hugged you”  
Scorpia laughed as she wiped away tears  
“Why? Do they not hug at brightmoon?”   
“No i just don't want people to start hugging me is all”  
Scorpia smiled. Typical catra.   
“I just, I don't understand it”   
“What?? I just don't like hugs?”   
“No i mean the math Catra, it looks like a different language to me, and when I saw everyone understanding it fine i just, it got too much. I'm not like these people Catra, i'm not like you.”  
“Hey no you are just like me, alright it took me so long to understand and catch up at brightmoon and I like math, I think im probably one of the only people who are like you. How about I help you with math and idk you can do something for me i guess”   
A smile stretched across scorpias face as she wrapped catra up in her arms lifting her off of the tiles   
“Thank you so so much Catra, if you need ANYTHING let me know”   
Catra groaned  
“Yes yes, well right now i need you to put me down”   
Scorpia placed Catra back down and giggled   
“Of course Catra” 

Adora stares down at the pots of paint in front of her, painting wasn't something she was relatively gifted in for a matter of the fact the teacher can barely make out what Adora paints but she enjoys it. Getting lost in creating something with colour has always been something she has loved. Her hands were covered in bright blues and yellows in a way that just seemed so pleasing to her so she quickly snaps a photo for her insta and shoved her phone back in her pocket. She looks over to glimmer who was going for a more bold approach with her paint with bright red, and green smacked across the canvas. She had a stripe of red down one side of her face from the flicking of her brush and green had coated strands of her hair.   
“Finished already Adora?” Glimmer takes a peak at the blonde girl sitting back in her chair staring up at her canvas.   
“Yeah i guess, I don't know I feel like something is missing” adora rested her cheek on her hand staring the canvas up and down. Two fiery suns, one which was yellow the other a bright blue.   
“Well I think mine is perfect” glimmer stepped back and admired her handy work.   
Glimmer glanced back over at the blonde who was still lost in her artwork.   
“You okay Adora?”   
Adora shyly met Glimmers gaze and shrugged.   
“I ran into catra in the bathrooms”   
Glimmer swallowed, it's exactly what she had worried would happen.   
“What did she say? I swear if she was mean to you again I will speak to her this is getting ridiculous”   
Adora groaned “no she wasn't mean, well she was but that's just Catra you know? I thought that she.. Ugh never mind its stupid i shouldnt of thought for a second she actually cared.”   
Glimmer slumped down onto her seat,   
“Adora, forget her. She is a horrible person who hurt you, and continues to be mean to you for NO reason. Screw her and screw her stupid manipulation you dont deserve it.”  
Adora said nothing only looking away to stare back into her art work.   
Moments passed and Glimmer had resorted to flicking through apps on her phone when Adora finally decided to continue  
“She just, she didn't have a good life.I know we both were in the foster system but the carers were horrible to her and so were many of the other kids. She only had me and so if I upset her in some way then maybe-”   
“Adora stop, why do you always defend her? You don't need to defend her bullshit anymore. And that's all it is, bullshit”   
Adora buried her head in her knees, it didn't just feel like bullshit to her.  
Glimmer notices she hit a sore spot with Adora, no matter how much she wishes Adora could be happy and move on without Catra already, that day isn't today.  
She places her hand on adoras shoulder rubbing her thumb trying to comfort her.   
“Im sorry Adora, I just. You are doing so well with yourself and I hate seeing you sad.”   
Adora faked a half smile at her friend.  
“Do you really think I can be cheer captain?”   
Glimmer’s breath caught in her chest. She would do anything for her bestfriend to get what she wanted, she just…. Didn't see it happening. Adora has never even been close to becoming cheer captain, she was strong and flexible, but every time she tried out she managed to flop the audition harder then ever. Adora always claimed she was sabotaged but Adora is also a bad sport when she loses.   
On the other hand, Adora isn't in the best state to be having the one piece of excitement in her life ripped away from her. Glimmer can either break her heart now, or later.  
Later, definitely later.   
“Of course I do, you are strong and fast. You got this Adora” she flashed a fake smile and rested her head on Adora’s shoulder. 

The bell rings and the girls make their way to the lunch room, eager to find bow and hear him go on about some boring goss he found out from the other students to distract the girls from the drag that was art class. Bow was sitting at their favourite table near the window with a boy the girls had never seen before. Bow was staring adoringly at the bow as he spoke on and on about something the girls didn't quite understand.. Something about boats. The boy was fair, well built and with dark tousled hair and he spoke with such energy it was no wonder Bow was practically hypnotised.   
“Uhm Bow, whos your friend? You wanna introduce us?”   
Glimmer nudges bow eager to know who the new boy is.  
“Oh uh, yeah Glimmer Adora this is Sea Hawk, isnt that such a cool name?? Perfect for such a cool guy”   
Sea Hawk reddens at the compliment, but its interrupted when Adora extends her hand.   
“Hi, im Adora” Sea hawk shakes her hand and moves over to allow her to sit down. Glimmer sits directly across from her next to Bow.   
“So Bow, what kind of goss did you find out already”   
As if snapped out of a trance bow springs up   
“Oh yes! Sooooo much. So you know the fire right? They know who did it”   
Adora’s ear pricked, this she is actually interested in.   
“So Katie the old cheer captain? Yeah she was one person, she was the only person they got a clear picture of. Apparently it's obvious there was more than one person there but it's hard to tell who since it was prank night in the school so they are investigating a group of people. I've heard rumours that possibly john the captain of the football team is one as well”  
Adora was disappointed, she was so sure catra was involved.   
“Not catra?”  
Bow swallowed  
“Well yeah, she is being investigated too”  
Suddenly more satisfied with herself Adora laughed and shook her head.  
“She isn't a social person, so I can't think of any other reason for her to of been at prank night”  
Sea Hawk looked around the tense group with a puzzled stare. In which Bow informed him  
“Catra, the small brunette who yelled at kyle in the hallway. I told you to stay away from her remember?”   
Sea Hawk suddenly realising smiled “oh yes, she is dating that tall girl with short hair right?”   
“CATRA ISN'T DATING ANYONE”  
Adora spat her words with so much malice it caused the tables around them to stop their chatter and glance toward the group. Her face reddened  
“I mean, catra doesn't really get close to people.”  
Sea Hawk completely oblivious to the Catra and adora situation continued  
“Well I mean, she was holding some girls hand down the hallway to the bathroom during biology, remember Bow you asked the people behind us who the tall girl was when they went past?”  
Adora threw daggers with her stare at Bow.  
“I don't know anything, nobody knows. Who knows maybe she was beating her up or something”   
The table grew silent. The intensity was electricity in the air. 

Catra threw her backpack over her shoulder as the final bell of the day rang through her ears. She pushed past the obnoxious teens rushing to get home, she didn't want to be at school but she also wasn't eager to get home either. As she exited the school building she came face to face with a stern looking Glimmer. Catra attempts to walk around and past the girl but she just moves back in front of Catra.   
“Jesus Glimmer what do you want?” Catra was too physically and emotionally drained to deal with the moody girl right now.  
“Leave her alone Catra” Glimmer was stern faced with her arms crossed across some books.  
“I don't listen to princesses, now move”   
Catra attempts to budge past the girl once more but is unsuccessful as Glimmer side steps again in front of her.  
“Glimmer I dont have the patience just get out of my way and leave me alone”   
“I will when you leave Adora alone”   
“Oh no, am I upsetting your best friend? Boo fucking Hoo”  
“Her life is better without you in it, if you could just accept that and let her be happy that would be fantastic, maybe you could I dont know find some real friends instead of just pissing off everyone around you”   
Catra’s chest feels like a hot knife was shoved straight through it, her words get caught in her throat as she clenches her jaw. She did so much for Adora, she still does.. So much for Adora… not that Adora will ever know.. Its her own little secrets.   
“She has people that actually care for her now, she doesn't need you anymore”   
Catra feels tears begin to well in her eyes  
“You have no idea the things ive done, the things ive sacrificed for Adora. Shit she will never even know, so how about you get off your fucking high horse Glimmer and go home like a normal person”   
Glimmer shook her head in defeat  
“You will never change will you?” all Glimmer wants is to see Adora happy, and sees nothing but adora’s heart breaking when she is near Catra. She turns away from catra only to see Adora just out of ear shot from them. Talking to John, the Captain of the football team. Glimmer and Catra looked equally confused as they watched Adora give him a small piece of paper and begin to walk away. She spots Glimmer and runs over to her.   
“What did John want?”  
Adora, completely oblivious to Catra behind Glimmer held out her hand to reveal a note with a phone number on it.  
“He wanted to swap numbers so we could text… and we might be going to the movies together this friday”  
Catra feels her heart combust, she has to get home now, before her tears break through. She shoves past adora and Glimmer racing straight back to the foster home.


End file.
